Queen of My Heart
by Sophaloaph
Summary: Songfic of Westlife's Queen of My Heart. Draco and Hermione are in the middle of the war. Draco sides with the dark to keep Hermione safe. What happens when Harry wins and Draco is back? Will Hermione still love him or will she marry Ron? Read and Review please! One-Shot!


**A/N: This is my first songfic. Read and review please! :) **_  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :)**

**BTW, I am removing the lyrics of the song because a user will report me for copyright infringement, it is also against the rules of fanfiction. net. **

**Anyway, you can find the lyrics of the song in lyricsbox. com.**

**I hope it still has the same impact though. **

* * *

_So here we stand i__n our secret place..._

"Draco" she whispers to me. We're dancing in the middle of the deserted Charms classroom. She puts her head on my shoulder and listens to my heartbeat.

We are in the middle of The War. And we are complete opposites. She is with the side of the Light, and I with the Dark. She was given a choice to either participate in the war or go into hiding. I was coerced by my father to join the Death Eaters. She is like the day, full of life, full of joy. I am like the night, hidden in the shadows, full of regret. She is not afraid to express her thoughts. I always hide under a mask. She is a Gryffindor. I am a Slytherin.

"Draco" she says once again, now looking me in the eyes. I look into those brown orbs and I feel my insides melt. She is pleading with me. But I can't. And I couldn't.

_You take my hand a__nd it feels like home..._

She takes my hand in hers and intertwines them. She understands. I know she understands.

"Whatever happens Hermione, promise me you'll never look for me. Promise me you'll keep yourself safe."

I see hesitation in her eyes. But she nods nonetheless and returns to listening to my heart.

_So how do I __say goodbye..._

It breaks my heart to think that I may not have the chance to see her again. But this is to ensure her safety. I have to follow the Dark Lord's wishes, for he has control over me ever since I took the Dark Mark. I may end up hurting Hermione if the Dark Lord would know about my betrayal. He is much too powerful.

"Hermione" I whisper.

She looks up to me with questioning eyes.

"I want you to have this." I pull out of my pocket a ring. "It is the ring that my mother gave me before she was killed. I want you to have it." I slip it into her finger. "It always gave me hope. And I hope it would serve the same purpose to you."

She looks at it with awe. Tears threatening to spill down her lovely face.

"Don't cry, love" I caress her face "There will always be hope."

I say that even though I don't believe in it.

_So let's take tonight t__o carry us through..._

I hold up Hermione's chin so that she's facing me. I brush my lips on hers and apply a little pressure. I want our last kiss to be special. I want it to be memorable. Slowly I pull away and I can see Hermione's eyes fill with tears again. She holds me tight. And I hold her too, never wanting to let go. She sighs and smiles a sad smile.

"Take care, Draco. I love you" she finally says, accepting my fate.

I smile. "I love you." I move away from her and gather my belongings. As I open the door I give her one last look, "goodbye" I say before turning my back on her and closing the classroom door.

* * *

_This memory will last f__or eternity..._

I don't know if the fates are routing against me. It seems like my life is a total mess, until I truly met her. Oh how I tortured her for years. But as destiny would have it, we both became prefect partners and our bickering started to build up to intelligent and civil conversations.

_And all of our tears w__ill be lost in the rain..._

I don't know how it escalated to a simple crush. Maybe it was the time when I see the hurt in her eyes every time Pansy would insult her. Or maybe it was the time when she gave me presents for Christmas, even though she was not obligated to. Or maybe, it was just the way I felt whenever she was with me. I would feel light and happy. Never afraid to show her what I was feeling or thinking, never afraid that she would judge me, never afraid that she would tell anyone my weaknesses.

_The queen of my heart..._

And that was the time when I truly saw her for her beauty. Not only was she beautiful physically, she was also beautiful within. She had accepted me despite the fact that I had basically tortured her for years, calling her Mudblood and Know-it-all. And she has saved me. By showing that someone still cared after my mother was killed.

And she would always be in my heart.

* * *

_So let's take tonight a__nd never let go..._

_**After 2 years**_

As predicted, Potter won the war, and my Hermione was safe. But I'm here in Azkaban, awaiting my trial. I don't expect my case to win. After all, I killed a number of Aurors and muggles. I followed the Dark Lord's will, no doubt about that. I did all of that, even if I didn't want to, if only to protect my Hermione.

_I'll treasure this moment t__il we meet again..._

As my food is brought to me, so is my copy of the daily prophet. I take a spoon of my food while unfolding the Daily Prophet. I drop my utensils half way as I read the headline:

_**Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger get engaged!**_

And I see a picture of them side by side, Weasley holding her by the waist and Hermione flashing her brilliant smile. And true enough, there sits on the fourth finger of her right hand, a large rock.

My heart breaks to millions of pieces. But how could I expect Hermione to wait for me? After all the damage I've done. I feel the pain through my chest. It's like someone stabbed me with a knife over and over again.

I can't help but let a tear fall. Even though Malfoys don't cry.

___I just close my eyes a__nd you're in my dreams..._

I dream about her every night. I could almost feel the warmth of her touches, the way she smiled her smiles reserved only for me, the way she would punch my arm when I was being cocky, and the way her lips felt when I kissed her.

I dream about her every night. I dream that she would come back to me. And that we could have a future together. We could raise our children together. We could grow old together. But those dreams were meant to die. I am losing hope. The only thing that keeps me on hoping is the hope that she has not lost hope in me.

* * *

_This memory will last f__or eternity..._

Now I stand before the Wizengamot. My lawyers are doing the best they can. But so are my prosecutors. This the facts and figures that are being shown, I know there is no way that I will be ever acquitted. The best that my lawyers can do now is lessen my jail time.

I look around the courtroom. The spectators look at me as if I were a piece of scum. How the wheels have turned. It was only 3 years ago when I would look down at everybody who was not able to match me with the purity of my blood and the wealth given to me. There is a small buzz around the room, people whispering here and there.

Shacklebolt calls the courtroom to order. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are accused of killing 7 muggles and 2 Aurors. Also, you are accused of willingly following He-who-must-not-be-name's orders and for having the Dark Mark. How do you plead?"

I stand and look at the Minister in the eye trying to keep my cool. "Guilty of having committed them minister, but not guilty on having committed them willingly."

Shacklebolt seems to be contemplating on something. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby acquitted of all charges. Witnesses have come forward giving their memories supplying that you have not done these crimes willingly. Case dismissed."

I still seem to be in shock. I couldn't believe my ears. I was acquitted. Just like that. Just because some witness came forward. But I knew who this witness was. She is Hermione. Only she knew why I did what I did.

_When I find my way back t__o your arms again..._

I am free. But all I can think about is how many days there is left until she is called Mrs. Weasley. Four days til the wedding. Four days before I loose her to someone else. Four days to go before I see her once more and leave London for good.

I go and shop for new clothes in Diagon Alley when someone bumps into me. I apologize immediately not even bothering to look at the person who bumped into me.

"Draco?" an all too familiar voice asks. I turn to look. Hermione.

"Hi." I say, putting my hand in my pockets. Feeling my heart break a million pieces again when I see her engagement ring.

"It's nice to see you again." She smiles.

I try to be polite. "It's nice to see you too. How have you been?"

"Good. You know, a lot of things to do for the wedding." She abruptly stops. Maybe she noticed the hurt in my eyes. She looks away. "I'll see you around Draco." And with that she disappears into the crowd.

_But until that day you know you are t__he queen of my heart..._

Today. I'll be leaving today. I'll be leaving for Merlin knows where. I just need to get away from here. From all the people. From her. Because today is her wedding day. And I have to let her go.

Despite myself, I go visit the last place we spent our time together. It is the same place of the venue of her wedding. Hogwarts.

As I open the door, I see her standing in the middle of the room in her white gown. She's absolutely stunning.

"Sorry" I mutter for interrupting her preparations.

"Don't be" she replies. "Do you want to come in?"

I agree despite myself. "You know, Weasley is a very lucky man." I try to strike a conversation.

_No matter how many years it take_

_I'm going home to you_

She smiles and walks towards me. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted reminisce this room before I go away." Before you go away, I wanted to add.

She sighs. "Draco, do you know why you were acquitted?"

I shake my head no.

"It was Harry. Not me. I told him our story and he thought that you didn't deserve Azkaban. I knew you were on trial. But I didn't want to get involved anymore. I'm sorry. Sometimes I wished I would forget you. Forget everything that we had. It would be easier for me you know?"

By this time, my heart was already in shards and she added to the pain by stepping on my heart. I stand to walk out the door but her voice stops me.

"You know why I wanted you out of my life so bad? It was because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I agreed to marry Ron because I thought he would be a great distraction from you. And yet, here you are. And here I am, talking to you."

She walks towards me again tears flowing down her cheeks. "Here I am, still in love with you."

My head whips up looking at her in surprise. Then she shows me her right hand. There is no engagement ring. No diamond on a gold band. But there is the platinum ring, encrusted with emeralds. There was my ring.

"Take me with you." She finally says.

I smile and say "I love you too."

_The queen of my heart._

**The End.**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! :) Read and review! :)**

**Sooo sorry. I really couldn't put the lyrics because a user will report me if I do since it is still copyrighted. :'(**

**I really wouldn't want to spoil the fun for you guys. CHeers!**


End file.
